"Gmod LEGIT CHEAP HOTEL Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod)"
=The Video= Offical Description Step-By Description Beginning The video begins with Jordan, as Papa Acachalla, shouting advice to Sally Acachalla (Cierra) about what to do in the dilapidated hotel they were in as she was exploring. His first piece of advice is that if something looks unsanitary, it probably is, and after a cut, he gives his second piece of advice is not to eat any mice she finds in mousetraps. This does imply that to either Sally or Papa, dead mice are not unsanitary, or on a complete different level of unsanitary. With that, the title card rolls. Vacation! The video truly starts with Acachalla introducing the fact that, since Sally's birthday is the next day, the two and Acachalla's bald head are going out on a father-daughter "all-expenses paid" (by Acachalla, according to himself) vacation in "Downtown (like) Horrible City". Sally and Papa watch the owner of the hotel they're standing in front of tossing furniture out the window, and someone saying from the building (Isaac) that they're "redecorating". Papa comments on the fridge being tossed out as Sally asks if this is where they're going to be staying with some slight hesitance in her voice. Before getting a response, she shouts "This place is awesome!" and runs to the hotel in a full sprint as objects continue to fall from the window of the hotel. Acachalla then begins to exposition, saying that he told Sally he'd take her to the "best place ever" before following her, mumbling about the inner city. Hotel? Trivag-no. The two stand outside and begin to try to find a way into the building. First, they tried a locked door behind the building, then they decided to go up the stairs nearby in search of an entrance. They have to throw junk off the stairs from the redecorating as they make their way up to the second floor, which had doors that actually open. Papa, who must've read up on it online or something, explained that they had a couch outside for the ambiance as they enter the building which happened to have it's entry door on the second floor. The couch was a roadblock on the middle of the stairs. When they open the door, they see a familiar face behind the counter. Do I know you? When Papa and Sally first enter the building, Papa makes a remark about how it's not that bad. While the outside was crummy and dilapidated, the inside was a bit nice. The carpet is red and floral, and the walls have wood paneling up to white paint. There are boxes piling in front of the left of the entrance and a counter directly in front of said entrance. On the counter is the Grandfather statute, an ancient computer, and a typewriter. The man behind (on top of) the counter, an old, balding man with big glasses and a lab coat, welcomes the two inside and knocks the computer off the counter by accident. Sally wanders off while Papa wonders why the man looks so familiar. The man picks the computer back up, and Papa recognizes the computer as "back from his childhood" and talking about how slow they were and how that's how technology should've gone. The man to the right of the counter, some dude in a pink beanie, agrees with him. Papa suddenly asks who the man behind the counter is, saying he looks familiar. The man pauses and mutters "I am one with smelling toilets." before pretending it never happened and running to the bathroom, telling the man with the pink beanie to find their rooms. He shouts that there's only a bucket in there while the man in the beanie tries to get Papa's attention, Papa's too busy trying to figure out who they know who is "One with smelling toilets" and doesn't listen. The old man exits the bathroom carrying a bucket and gives it to the man in the pink beanie, saying "uhh. clean up this bucket" as he did and implying something very, very disgusting about the dumpster that Papa commented on the smell of earlier. As he does, Papa seemed to suddenly reach a conclusion and says, "Chackalatta Soup, is that you?" The two people running the place go quiet, but it doesn't last long. Hotel Rooms The man in the pink beanie asks again how long they'll be staying, now with Papa paying attention. Papa says they'll be staying for two days since it's Sally's birthday the next day. Sally begins to jump with excitement about her birthday as the pink beanie guy looks something up on the close console. Acachalla asks if they have room service. He responds that, with room service, the stay will cost 2,500 dollars per night. The old man chuckles and comments how they're low on money and the guy says that they could pay him 2,500 dollars now, and 2,500 dollars when they left. Papa said all he had on him was a buck fifty, and the guy continues with, "that works too." Papa pays up and leans to Sally, saying he knew inter-city was the way to go, and the beanie guy runs off to show them to their rooms, but is quickly stopped by the old man, who is once again wielding his bathroom bucket, saying he needed it to be cleaned out. The beanie guy said he'd clean it on the way out, and the old man left. Papa suddenly realizes that the bucket may have to be their toilet. Turns out there's no plumbing in the building, but bucket-cleaning instead. Sally says she wants to go explore, and Papa says okay and allows her to run loose in the hotel. He repeats the beginning and is led to his room, which is on the second floor. Two of the three windows are boarded up and there's no mattress on the single wire bed on the floor. There is a single light on the roof, hard wood floors and a door. The guy drops the bucket on the floor, and tells him to either empty it out the window or tell him when it's time to clean up. Papa says the window doesn't open, and the beanie guy says he'll fix it. Sally asks for a suite since it's her birthday, and the beanie guy happily agrees, leading her downstairs. Papa says that it's not how it works, and that the suite is supposed to be on the top floor. The beanie assists theirs is downstairs, and Papa accuses that of being against the constitution and asks if they're communists while he leads Sally down to the basement, which turns out to be the alleyway outside. Sally comments on how cool the suite is as Jordan sees the clock on the wall. He runs up to it and shouts, "I don't got TIME for this." Before running off to the room behind the desk for his own exploration. The so-called bathroom was supposedly a "bucket room" according to the beanie guy, but there's only one bucket and it's overfilling with white paint... Hopefully paint. Sally starts complaining about a weirdo in her suite and asks Acachalla to come get rid of him. Acachalla trudges down and finds a guy in a gas mask asking about a gas leak, but the mask muffled it almost beyond recognition. His speech continues to grow more garbled, but the beanie guy says that he's here to fix the gas leak, and the gas mask guy mentions a bunch of dumped radiation before becoming incomprehensible. The beanie guy begins to guess what he's mumbling, and Acachalla goes to his room to watch the game. Lunchtime!! He goes to the second floor, despite the beanie guy saying it was on the first floor (which was incorrect), and Papa begins to split the lunches that Gertrude Acachalla made the both of them. For Sally, what Papa assumed were vegan waffles. Sally took it excitedly and went to eat in the corner as Papa said it just looked like broccoli to him (imagine broccoli but with waffle marking on it?) before checking out his own lunch. He was surprised (and a bit mad) to find his box empty with a note in it, saying "lose weight you fattie." Pink beanie guy comes in, saying he's room service, with the old guy following behind him. The old guy comments "nice! This room has a chair!" And Acachalla picks up the bucket behind the chair (SIDEWAYS) and says that his SIDEWAYS bucket is full. EW The old guy takes the bucket and asks if anybody can open a window. Papa says that it can't be opened, and the old guy says that you have to delete it. Papa pulls a crowbar out and begins to attack the window, which turns out to be bulletproof. The old guy deletes the window and drops the bucket out. Papa watches it fall and asks how he's supposed to get his bucket back, and the beanie guy says to go out the window because it really saves time. Papa thinks that he's saying go and get the bucket by jumping out the window and says he'd be dead if he did, but the beanie guy specifies as going to the BATHROOM out the window, which is a horrifying thought. Papa then faces away from the window and decides he's just gonna go right now. Ew. Apparently, that's how you go in the city. The beanie shouts that Grandma got hit and that they need to call an ambulance. For fun! When Papa finishes, he asks what they do for fun around there. The pink beanie guy suggests volleyball, and Papa goes into detail about his days as the ripped, long-haired, volleyball player "Lightning Fast Acachalla", claiming he was almost as ripped as the terminator and looked like Thor but not blond. The beanie guy gets miffed and asks him if he's done talking before leaving the room. Sally calls over Papa and asks when they'll actually eat, and Papa asks about the vegan waffle. Sally says it was about 30 calories and Papa asks how she'd even know what. Sally said the Gertrude was making Sally diet for being, "like, 400 pounds." The Bathroom Papa goes up to the second floor and finds that the room below his had a doorway in it with tile lining the wall and floor like a bathroom. He obviously thought this was his floor and got confused at the new surroundings. He continues inside to find a bathroom with actual toilets, stalls and flickering lights. The ceiling is caved in at the end of the stalls by the sinks and you can see the sky if you look up from it. Papa leaves and ignores it, going down to where he heard the old man calling for all them. Grandfather Upon getting to the lower floor, he notices the grandfather statue and tells the other three the tale of grandfather the mountain climber, who fell in a volcano and got petrified so that all that had were the upper torso to remember him by. The beanie guy protested that it was a statue of his grandmother, probably the one he mentioned earlier, and Papa suggests that maybe they were one in the same. New Acachalla? There's barely even a pause before the guy makes an exclamation of alarm and Acachalla continues with, "in which case, you're family! Welcome to the Acachalla Family Household, that'll be 15.45!" The beanie guy has no idea what's going on and is slowly trying to get out of there, saying that he won't pay. Papa insists he has to give him the Acachalla Household fee if he wants to be in the household. The guy starts running, and Papa follows in hot pursuit, saying that if he's Papa's long lost cousin, he has to know. They run outside and the guy falls into the flooded sewer through an open manhole. Inside, there's shouting that Sally has a gun from the old man and shouting from Sally , who's been ignored for this past while, for Papa. Back outside, Papa turns on his flashlight to show blood being led to the open, flooded manhole. Papa calls Sally over and tells her the busboy fell in the hole. He shouts that he's stuck and tries to swim up, but can't because Sally's standing on his head. When she moves, he pops out fine, and Papa congratulates Sally. Dinner! She tells him she made them dinner and the two run off to eat, despite the confusion of the busboy and old man. She leads him out to the front room and behind two small houses in front of the building to show a dinner inside the hotel though a gaping wall hole. Papa asks how she found this while Sally tried to get him to eat a watermelon and drink some beer she apparently made. He mentioned in delight how it looks like an actual kitchen. The pink-beanie Acachalla comes in and goes into the kitchen as Papa eats and drinks the beer and watermelon, and comments how full he is. Worth it! Sally is super excited about what she's about to show him next, and Papa agreed, saying the place was worth the dollar fifty he spent. The busboy Acachalla follows and mentions how they were supposed to pay two thousand five hundred dollars, but Papa tells him that he only had a dollar fifty, so it was worth it. Sally shows him a like room with three couches and a table in front of a microwave with "beer" bottles everywhere. She tells him he can watch the game now, and he calls out the microwave for not being a tv and saying that it's awesome! Blubbering Misforutune The beanie guy Acachalla decides to ask about why his last name is Blubber if he's really an Acachalla. Papa says that's unfortunate, and he's sorry, and apathetically asks for another beer. Papa dumps over several waste buckets as Pink-beanie Busboy Blubber Acachalla tells him that what he's been drinking isn't beer, but toilet cleaner. Acachalla tells him he had three and a half bottles, and Blubber runs for dear life. Papa shouts at Sally to call Gertrude, but she can't find the phone. Blubber shouts that he knows CPR, but Papa tells him not to get near him until he pays the family fee. He doesn't allow anyone to perform CPR on him unless they're family, not even hospitals. Blubber is about to give money, but Billy shows up dressed as a medic and Papa asks him what he's doing there. Papa explained that he drank 3 1/2 bottles of bucket cleaner and Billy tells him he may need to throw up. Billy gives him a washing machine for him to throw up into and Papa throws up a nuke. The other three turn and run, but don't get far before Papa blows the place up. Appearances Real-Life Appearances *Jordan Frye Voice-Only Appearances *Cierra Frye *Bethany Frye *Isaac Frye Fictional Appearances * Papa Acachalla *Sally Acachalla *An Old man **Maybe Chackalatta Soup **Maybe The Toilet Toucher *Billy Acachalla *Gasleak gasmask guy *Grandfather Statue **Grandmother? Mentions * Chackalatta Soup * Gertrude Acachalla * "Grandma" Trivia * We never see the busboy Blubber-Acachalla, whatever his name is, again as far as we're aware. ** Odd theory- Barnacle Boat from the Puppet arc could be Blubber. * Because of this episode, many think that Spooker Soup is apart of the Acachalla Family. * It's possible that Gasmask guy is Colon, as we know now that Colon was a bomb diffusing Gas mask guy. * Isaac kills himself about four times during this video. * We never find out why Papa wanted to call Gertrude. * Papa always forget that Billy's a medic. Category:Video Category:Mod Map Category:Acachallas Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Sally Acachalla